Inesperadamente Oportuno
by Viko W
Summary: ¿Y si Nimura volviera a tener 13? Matsuri se encuentra con este bizarro escenario. *matsunimu*


MatsuNimu

 **Inesperadamente oportuno**

La ropa le quedaba enorme. Tan grande que los pantalones se le habían caído por completo. Miró a su alrededor y para su horror no reconoció nada, ¿dónde estaba? Sintió el corazón acelerar mientras el ruido de frascos chocando entre sí llegaba a sus oídos como una tétrica melodía. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? El olor a sangre y químicos le invadió la nariz en segundos. Luego vinieron los gritos. Furuta sintió el mundo tambalearse bajo sus pies. Se sentía mareado, aterrado, el cuerpo entero se negaba a obedecerle. Quería salir de allí pero no podía, los pies parecían habérsele adherido al suelo. De pronto escuchó pasos, alguien venía. Miró en dirección al sonido, las pisadas se hacían más fuertes. Los labios le temblaron. Alguien, quien sea… _Ayuda._ Un alarido de dolor le caló en los huesos, siendo aquello el empujón que necesitaba para echarse a correr. Sin embargo, tropezó aparatosamente al enredarse con el pantalón, dándose de cara contra el suelo. Se incorporó de un brinco y se sacudió los zapatos que le calzaban tan grandes que salieron volando al instante. La oleada de adrenalina le quemaba el cuerpo, las pupilas dilatadas buscaban una salida y tras lo que le supo una eternidad, vio un corredor a su costado izquierdo. Los pasos se escuchaban casi justo tras su espalda. Ni siquiera pensó en voltear, simplemente corrió. Corrió por el pasillo hasta la enorme puerta de acero que por algún motivo cedió de inmediato apenas giró la rueda gigante que hacía de perilla. El aire le golpeó las mejillas con violencia. Era como si el cielo se cayera a pedazos; llovía con fuerza y las gotas de agua se le clavaban como agujas en el rostro. La tierra se había vuelto lodo, cubriendo los calcetines negros que desempeñaban el papel de zapatos. El frío del ambiente no pareció afectarle demasiado pese a que la adrenalina que circulaba por su cuerpo se desvanecía a pasos agigantados. Apretó la quijada, no tenía tiempo que perder sorprendiéndose por una tormenta. Se volvió a la puerta y de un jalón la cerró. El lodo bajo sus pies lo hizo resbalar, esta vez cayendo sentado. Se levantó de inmediato soltando una débil queja. El frío comenzaba a ganar terreno, estaba empapado, descalzo y perdido en medio de una tormenta en un lugar desconocido. _NO, no._ Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia al tiempo en que reanudaba el paso. Furuta decidió no pensar en nada excepto alejarse de aquel sitio, nada ganaba con lloriquear y entrar en pánico. Además, incluso sino tenía la más mínima idea de lo que ocurría o dónde estaba, sabía que todo estaría bien: _Ma-chan_ seguro estaba buscándolo.

La gabardina le pesaba; la parte inferior estaba cubierta de lodo que le escurría por las piernas, no obstante le protegía de las gordas y pesadas gotas que impactaban sin piedad contra su cuerpo. Se llevó las manos al pecho, sentía más frío al correr de los minutos. Habría estado caminando por aquel espeso bosque alrededor de media hora o más, o tal vez sólo diez minutos. Tiritó. En realidad no contaba con la certeza de saber el tiempo exacto. No traía consigo ningún reloj y el rectángulo negro de plástico y cristal que se hallaba en el bolsillo de la gabardina carecía de utilidad. Continuó caminando, el lodo y las ramas del suelo le lastimaban la planta de los pies. Se abrazó con más fuerza, los dientes le castañeaban y la pérdida de calor aumentaba. Ya casi no sentía los dedos y la insensibilidad comenzaba adueñarse de su rostro. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se palmeó con fuerza las mejillas. Sólo debía sacudirse el frío, entrar en calor por cualquier medio posible pese a la tormenta. Se detuvo un momento para subirse los calcetines, los cuales le llegaron a la rodilla y se sentían más flojos que antes; el lodo y el agua no ayudaban a mantenerlos en su sitio. De pronto el cansancio parecía haberse duplicado con sólo esa pequeña pausa. Antes de notarlo ya se había puesto de cuclillas. Los parpados le pesaban terrible, desde esa postura el frío no le atormentaba como antes. Gimió agotado, sintiendo el agua escurrir por su cabello hasta su cara. Tenía tanto frío, estaba tan cansado…

"No…" musitó levantándose con dificultad. El viento aullaba con fuerza, moviendo las ramas violentamente. Se obligó a reanudar el paso aun cuando su cuerpo le pedía dejarse caer en el lodo y dormir hasta el amanecer. Se frotó los brazos mientras andaba; los guantes le quedaban grandes y con cada movimiento brusco amenazaban con salírseles. Suspiró exhausto, mirando el espeso bosque frente a él. ¿Cuánto más tendría que caminar hasta-?

Una luz… una luz y el sonido de neumáticos. El corazón le dio un vuelco antes de comenzar a trotar. Las piernas acalambradas por el frío no ofrecieron tanta resistencia luego de unos minutos y transcurridos unos cuantos más, Nimura se echó a correr. Con cada zancada podía escuchar los autos y la luz se hacía más intensa. Estuvo por caer un par de veces pero logró estabilizarse. Tras saltar sobre un árbol caído vio la carretera. No era tan transitada como había imaginado pero había un camión de carga aparcado justo frente a él. Parecía que le cambiaban un neumático. Furuta sonrió ampliamente al reparar en el compartimiento abierto de la parte de carga. Brincó la banda de contención y gracias a los poderosos truenos, logró pasar desapercibido mientras se colaba en el interior del compartimiento. Dentro había cajas de madera apiladas unas sobre otras. Nimura se dirigió al fondo en donde se acurrucó contra una pila asegurada con correas. Poco después oyó la cortina metálica ser bajada y la débil luz que entraba desde afuera se perdió. En medio de la oscuridad se quitó los calcetines y los arrojó hacia el frente antes de abrazarse las piernas. Al menos allí no hacía tanto frío. La húmeda textura de los guantes le resultaba ahora molesta, de modo que se los sacó. El movimiento del camión así como la calidez del vagón lo arrullaron casi de inmediato.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero al abrir los ojos la oscuridad se había esfumado. El sonido de las cajas al ser descargas, las voces de los trabajadores, el cambio de la temperatura. Furuta se incorporó lenta y silenciosamente, asomándose por entre las cajas. Observó a los hombres en overoles anaranjados bajar las cajas de madera mientras hablaban sobre un partido de beisball. ¿Sería seguro dejarse ver? Algo en su interior le dijo que no era buena idea aunque pronto lo descubrirían. Para su fortuna (y desgracia para uno de los hombres), una de las cajas cayó sobre el pie de un trabajador. El hombre soltó un alarido de dolor y luego de constatar que se había roto un par de dedos, el resto de sus compañeros lo llevaron fuera de la bodega de carga. Sólo entonces Furuta se animó a salir, no sin antes recoger el par de guantes rojos que encontraba lindos. Bajó de un salto, resintiendo la caída con un calambre subiéndole por las piernas desnudas. Sin tiempo para fijarse en dolores menores se abalanzó a la salida y vio con alivio que la tormenta había amainado. Una suave lluvia caía sobre la ciudad. Cuando se giró para mirar el lugar a dónde lo había llevado el camión una sonrisa surcó su rostro. Conocía el sitio, oh, cielos, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Nimura contuvo un gritito de emoción, estaba en la bodega de _Plushies &Dreams Company,_ la fábrica de la que veía Mr. Lobsty (su peluche langosta). Le tomó al menos tres minutos dejar de mirar el nombre plasmado en la pared del edificio para decidirse al fin a buscar el camino a casa. Una vez lejos del sitio, Nimura miró a sus alrededores en busca de referencias. Conocía el lugar pero al ser de noche, le costaba ubicarse. Después de lo que le pareció una hora de incertidumbre y deambular por las calles, logró reconocer un edificio. No recordaba que fuera de ese color, pero sin dudas era la heladería que visitó aquella vez con Yoshitoki.

El pavimento mojado era una sensación mucho más agradable que la textura lodosa del bosque (además no había piedras o ramas que le lastimaran). Dobló a la derecha, justo como recordaba había hecho el auto esa ocasión, los edificios le parecían familiar al fin. Echó a andar otro rato, los pies comenzaban a dolerle, ¿tendría ampollas ya? Prefirió no mirar hacia abajo, las luces de las farolas perdían intensidad. Amanecía. El cielo comenzó a teñirse de anaranjados y rojos. Nimura sonrió cansado, el cuerpo le dolía; seguro había pescado un resfriado pero los débiles rayos del sol se sentían increíblemente agradables al tocar su piel. El calor de un nuevo día era tan reconfortante. Vio una banca no muy lejos y caminó hacia ella, poco antes de llegar se dio cuenta de que algo le rozaba el pecho. Se palpó el sitio, había algo allí. Bajó la mirada encontrándose con un bolsillo en el interior de la gabardina. Lo revisó sin rodeos y halló una billetera. Los ojos se le iluminaron al mirar el interior. Y poco después perdieron el brillo. Con lo que había dentro no le alcanzaría para pagar un taxi, la mejor opción sería tomar el metro pero no tenía idea de cómo llegar. Se mordió el labio inferior, volver a casa estaba resultando muy complicado. Volvió la vista a la banca, las ganas por sentarse un rato y recostarse lo invadieron de golpe. Miró de nuevo el efectivo en la billetera, ¿qué haría?

.

.

.

Bien, al menos algo iba bien al fin. Sentado en la parte trasera del autobús no se iba nada mal y se estaba a gusto y calentito. Luego de inventar una mentira que involucraba haberse fugado de casa y tras tener segundos pensamientos al respecto había decidido volver, el conductor había aceptado dejarlo subir pese a su estado. Nimura estaba seguro que las lágrimas habían ayudado a suavizar al sujeto pues éste terminó entregándole el abrigo que llevaba puesto, aunque quizás lo hubiese hecho para evitar que manchara el asiento con la gabardina enlodada. Miró el reloj digital que se situaba justo sobre el asiento del conductor, marcaba las seis en punto con destino a la prefectura en la que se hallaba la mansión. Sábado por la mañana, Matsuri debería estar en cama aún, ese día lo tenía libre hasta antes de las once que era cuando tomaba las clases de alemán. Nimura bostezó, el cansancio se apoderó de su cuerpo. Los pies le dolían bastante, luego de mucho se dignó a mirarlos, habría creído que estarían llenos de ampollas y heridos pero no vio nada de eso, sólo estaban sucios y algo hinchados. Le pareció extraño, sin embargo no le dio vueltas al asunto y mientras abordaban más personas al autobús, Furuta se entregó al sueño.

Alguien le sacudía el hombro. Abrió los ojos con pesar, realmente estaba exhausto. Frente a él el chofer lo miraba con preocupación.

"¿Estás bien, niño?" Nimura asintió frotándose los ojos. La cabeza le dolía un poco y sentía el cuerpo entero afiebrado. "Esta es la última parada."dijo el hombre mirando hacia la puerta. Furuta miró en la misma dirección, reparando en ser el último pasajero. Nadie más estaba abordo. Hizo amago por levantarse pero de inmediato se vino abajo. No tenía fuerzas para ponerse en pie, jadeó, incluso su aliento se sentía caliente. "Necesitas ver a un médico…"murmuró el conductor para luego tomarle la temperatura con la mano "Niño, estás ardiendo." Nimura logró apartarle la mano a duras penas, enderezándose en el asiento. "Quiero ir a casa. Sólo quiero ir a… casa." Y dormir, le hubiera gustado agregar, dormir durante horas y sentir al pervertido de Matsuri junto a él. "… ¿Dónde vives?" oyó que le preguntaba aquel sujeto. Lo miró con ojos cansados, comprendiendo lo que el conductor planeaba hacer. Le sonrió y él le sonrió de vuelta. "Estado Washuu." Dijo recargando la cabeza contra el asiento... el suave, cálido, acolchonado asiento. Nimura gimió suavemente, pese a los escalofríos que le recorrían, el agotamiento le impedía concentrarse en el dolor o la fiebre. Mientras él se forzaba a no dormir, la expresión del conductor pasaba de la confusión, a la negación para finalmente terminar en shock.

Para cuando llegó a la entrada principal de la mansión, estaba tan desgastado, adolorido y cansado que fue toda una proeza bajar del autobús. El chofer se ofreció gentilmente a llevarlo hasta la entrada pero Furuta se negó cortésmente, excusándose con la mentira de que sus padres (sirvientes del Clan Washuu) estarían tan molestos con él por su fuga que seguramente le darían un sermón no apto para terceros. El hombre sonrió condescendiente y le deseó buena suerte, además de hacerle prometer que no huiría de casa de nuevo. Furuta asintió con la cabeza para luego despedirlo agitando apenas la mano. Vio el camión alejarse y cuando lo hubo perdido de vista, Nimura se apartó de la entrada principal arrastrando los pies. Si Yoshitoki se enteraba de que había… ¿eh?... un momento... Ni él mismo sabía lo que había ocurrido. No tenía la más remota idea de qué hacía en aquel sitio ni del por qué vestía ropas enormes o de cómo había llegado allá. Suspiró resignado, no pensaría más en ello. La cabeza le dolía, lo mejor sería entrar por el agujero oculto por los arbustos. Difícilmente logró llegar al sitio y luego de apartar algunas rocas de la entrada secreta (las cuales no recordaba que estuvieran allí) se arrastró hasta el otro lado. Las ramas del arbusto le arañaron la cara y la tierra húmeda terminó de hacer un desastre las pocas prendas que llevaba puestas. Cuando llegó al otro lado, libre de ramas, hojas y el abrigo ahora enlodado del conductor, contempló su _hogar._ Otro detalle extraño: el jardín no solía tener aquellas flores blancas ni las camelias. Nimura una vez más se obligó a no pensar en tonterías sin sentido, no era el momento, sólo debía concentrarse en llegar a su habitación pasando inadvertido y tomar un baño caliente antes de meterse bajo las sábanas de su mullida cama.

De algún modo logró llegar a la entrada trasera, esa que conectaba a la cocina destinada a la servidumbre, colándose con éxito. Eran las siete de la mañana, la actividad en la mansión ya era notable. Podía escuchar el barullo de los sirvientes y oler el delicioso aroma a café recién hecho. Se aventuró al pasillo, moviéndose a gatas para evitar ser descubierto pese a dejar a su paso visibles manchas de lodo. Cada cuando se encontraba a un sirviente del cual se escondía tras una cortina, un enorme jarrón o en uno de los múltiples armarios de la enorme residencia. El rastro de lodo que lo seguía era por lo general motivo de disgustos y siempre terminaba como culpable el jardinero. Si fuese una persona más decente tal vez aquello le remordería la conciencia, pero luego de vivir por tres años con Matsuri nada lo conmovía. Una vez llegó al pasillo que llevaba a los dormitorios, Nimura sintió una nueva descarga de adrenalina invadirle el cuerpo, el cansancio y los signos del resfriado parecieron esfumarse mágicamente. Estuvo por doblar en la esquina que conectaba al corredor de su dormitorio, pero dadas las condiciones en las que se hallaba decidió no ir. Lo mejor era tomar un baño y lavar las ropas que vestía. Con un nuevo orden en sus prioridades se giró en dirección a la alcoba de Matsuri. "No creo que a Ma-chan le moleste que use su bañera…" murmuró a sí mismo ya encaminado a ese destino.

Apenas entrar notó una increíble diferencia. El cuarto de Matsuri no era en absoluto como lo recordaba, de hecho lucía como una habitación más para invitados. Sus libros no estaban, ni sus sábanas azul marino a cuadros escoceses, allí no había nada que recordara a Matsuri. Nimura tragó saliva forzosamente, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Matsuri se había mudado de habitación de la noche a la mañana? Nuevamente optó por no cuestionar lo que ocurría, el malestar regresaba a él. Ya fuera o no la habitación de ese bastardo, Furuta se tambaleó hasta el cuarto de baño integrado. Dentro encontró las enormes y suaves toallas color beige así como las igualmente cómodas batas de baño. Sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó la ropa sucia. Escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo una y otra vez; se inclinó para tomar la regadera manual y lavarse el cuerpo con agua tibia, sintiendo la cálida y acogedora sensación del agua sobre su piel. El jabón líquido olía a sandía dulce… suspiró aliviado, al fin en casa. Justo después de lavarse el cabello se dirigió a la bañera y abrió ambas llaves de agua para llenarla con agua tibia. Con lo relajado y cansado que estaba le costó el doble de esfuerzo llegar hasta la pequeña cómoda en donde guardaban las toallas extras y sales de baño. Eligió el aroma a menta y tomando un puñado lo esparció en la bañera. El aroma inundó el lugar así como su olfato. Furuta se deslizó al interior de la tina, disfrutando del calor y la esencia de aquel baño.

Para Matsuri aquella mañana en particular era una de las mejores. Tras dos meses de charlas había logrado convencer a Iyo de hacer un pequeño viaje de tres semanas a Okinawa. Veintiún días sin ella, tiempo suficiente para arrastrar a Nimura a la mansión de una vez por todas y tener un festín carnal. Rió nasalmente mientras se anudaba la corbata rememorando los dulces recuerdos de Iyo partiendo al spa el día anterior. Ahora sólo necesitaba enfocarse en su escurridiza y caprichosa adicción. Tentarlo con la piscina climatizada de la mansión era uno de los puntos débiles de Furuta, además del jacuzzi con masaje y la calefacción. Un suspiro de satisfacción escapó de su boca, luego de todo el estrés en el trabajo con Yoshitoki poniéndose de parte de Ui… decidió no pensar más en ello, no dejaría que su propio padre le arruinara el inicio de sus mini _vacaciones_. Tomó el saco a rayas y el maletín y salió de la habitación que compartía con su mujer, con la clara intención de evitar a su progenitor en el desayuno. Seguramente estaría leyendo el periódico, hablando sobre lo bien que le hacía compartir tiempo de calidad en familia, haciendo chistes tontos… gruñó por lo bajo mientras caminaba por los pasillos, moviéndose por una ruta distinta. Evitarlo le costaría un par de minutos extras pero bien lo valdrían. Miró su rolex, las siete veinte de la mañana. Vaya, despertar sin Iyo a lado lo había motivado a madrugar más de lo habitual. Sonrió altivo. _Nada mal~_.

En tanto avanzaba, Matsuri consideró la idea de comprar un café en la franquicia situada frente al edificio del CCG. Torció la boca, odiaba ese café. El sabor era tan tenue y el café de la oficina demoraba un rato en prepararse (tch); Satoko –su secretaria- parecía temerle tanto que la elaboración de su bebida caliente le llevaba al menos veinte minutos. Luego de reflexionar en lo anterior tuvo segundos pensamientos con respecto a saltarse el desayuno con el viejo, quizás no le haría mucho daño pasar unos minutos con Yoshi-... Detuvo sus pasos al reparar en el alfombrado. Un horrible rastro de lodo se extendía frente a sus ojos. Huellas de pies descalzos enlodados. Frunció el ceño. Además de dar por sentado que el responsable de semejante atrocidad sería despedido inmediatamente, Matsuri se dio a la tarea de encontrar al responsable. Semejante falta de respeto no podía pasarse por alto. Siguió las huellas por menos de un minuto dada la velocidad con la que recorrió el camino de lodo, no obstante las manchas se terminaron abruptamente. Chasqueó la lengua enfadado, claro, el descarado individuo había terminado con los pies libres de suciedad luego de limpiarse con la misma alfombra. Matsuri fijó la vista en donde acaban las pisadas para notar al instante pequeñas manchas de lodo formar un nuevo rastro, el cual siguió sin titubear. Fue sorpresa terminar frente a la puerta de su antigua habitación, más aún al reparar en el singular aroma que salía del interior. Olía a sales de baño. Vaya falta de respeto, semejante descaro… entornó los ojos, sintiendo la ira apoderarse de él. Giró el pomo de la puerta y entró sólo después de dejar su maletín en la entrada. Quien sea que se encontrara allí dentro iba a desear no haber cometido semejante estupidez.

El vapor salía por la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de baño, la fragancia a menta inundaba la alcoba. Los lentes de Matsuri se empañaron apenas entró. El aroma de las sales era tan empalagoso que le producía nauseas. Habría caminado directo hasta la bañera y enfrentado al sujeto que se hallaba en la bañera de no haber tropezado con una singular pieza de ropa. Bajo sus pies yacía la inconfundible gabardina negra –casi icónica- de Nimura. Y por si acaso guardara alguna duda, el par de guantes rojos asomaban de los bolsillos de ésta. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras se quitaba las gafas y las limpiaba en su camisa. ¿Nimura se había colado en la mansión? Pronto descubrió la camisa blanca, ahora café-lodo, de Furuta así como su corbata de moño sobre el lavabo; el agua caliente fluía sobre una de las mangas de la prenda, siendo ésta la fuente de toda esa neblina calurosa. Matsuri cerró la llave. Segundos más tarde una suave respiración acarició sus oídos. Aquella mañana la habría catalogado como perfecta en aquel mismo instante de no haber sido por lo bizarra que resultaba toda la situación. Las huellas que lo había llevado hasta allí no concordaban con el número de Nimura. Además, ¿qué rayos hacía él en la mansión? Y precisamente ese día. Más aún, ¿Furuta poniendo un pie por voluntad propia en la mansión? ¿Descalzo y cubierto de lodo? Cierto era que el joven hombre adoraba gastar bromas pesadas pero esto, llanamente, no era el estilo de Nimura. Entonces, ¿qué rayos ocurría? En medio de la evaporación notaba una pequeña figura asomándose entre la bañera de cerámica. Caminó unos pasos antes de detenerse en seco. Un delgado y pálido brazo colgaba de uno de los bordes de la tina. Su mente se puso en blanco. Había un niño durmiendo entre la bañera.

Matsuri abrió la boca para llamarle, pero sin éxito. El pequeño que se hallaba descansando en las aguas con aroma a menta lucía exactamente a Nimura cuando niño. Incluso tenía el lunar en el lugar exacto. Tal vez transcurrieron cinco minutos; los cinco minutos más largos en la vida de Matsuri, antes de que recuperara la movilidad y se acercara hasta donde yacía el jovencito. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Porque claramente se trataba de una y como único autor figuraba Furuta. Apretó los dientes y empuñó las manos. Qué retorcido y enfermo chiste. ¿Qué se supone creía ese maldito enfermo de Nimura que sucedería? ¿Qué aquello le resultaría hilarante? ¿Qué reiría a carcajadas? Sintió que le saltaba una vena de la frente al cuestionarse todo aquello. Se tomó unos minutos más para tranquilizarse y nuevamente se quitó los anteojos para desempañarlos. La vaporización era menos ahora que la fuente de su origen estaba cerrada y la puerta abierta. Matsuri se colocó los lentes, observó al pequeño sintiéndose extraño. En verdad que era idéntico a sus recuerdos de Nimura, ¿de dónde habría sacado al niño ese imbécil? Suspiró frustrado en tanto se inclinaba al menor y extendía un brazo en su dirección. Apenas colocó la mano sobre el brazo del pequeño sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo entero, erizándole la piel. Retiró la mano al instante, mientras el otro despertaba. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Se preguntó consternado, resintiendo aún la sensación. Y entonces la voz del jovencito le crispó los nervios.

"¿Ma-chan?"

Esa voz… Matsuri sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban. El niño lo miró con ojos cansados, como si intentara enfocarlo. El cabello mojado se le pegaba al rostro sonrosado, la piel pálida de su anatomía, la expresión agotada en su cara y esa voz… esa maldita voz que evocaba el pasado y le oprimía el pecho. Lo vio sentarse con dificultad, recargándose en el borde de la bañera al tiempo en que formaba una débil sonrisa. "Creo que enfermé…" musitó bajando los párpados, el sueño lo vencía " Te ves tan alto, Ma-chan… tan alto…". Matsuri lo observó como en una especie de trance. No podía moverse ni despegar los labios. Sencillamente estaba petrificado ante aquella escena. Era imposible, completa y absolutamente una locura… pero si acaso no fuera parte de un sueño, si él no estaba durmiendo aún, entonces era la cosa más descabellada que jamás le había sucedido. Tal vez era la humedad junto con el calor de aquel baño lo que nublaba sus sentidos. Retrocedió tres pasos antes de dar media vuelta y salir. Cuando alcanzó la salida se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta, masajeó sus sienes, limpió sus lentes y tras soltar un largo suspiró, volvió hasta la bañera; sólo para encontrarse con la misma escena de hacía momentos atrás. Tragó saliva antes de aventurarse a mover al pequeño. Sus dedos tocaron el cabello ébano y de inmediato lo embargó la nostalgia. No podía ser, no había forma. Antes de darse cuenta se hallaba de rodillas, con la palma contra una de las mejillas de aquella visión de carne y hueso. Era el sueño más realista y perturbador que había experimentado. "Necesito despertar." Se urgió mientras retiraba la mano.

.

.

.

.

De acuerdo, las cosas estaban más confusas que unas horas atrás. La mini versión de Furuta lo miraba receloso sentado en la cama matrimonial, vistiendo la camisa del pijama de Matsuri. Éste segundo se situaba de pie frente a la cama, sujetándose la frente con una mano. No, no, esto no podía estar sucediendo… pero sucedía. Matsuri suspiró frustrado y confundido. Esa mañana había suspirado más veces que en toda su vida. _Nimura_ entornó los ojos sin apartar la vista de él poco antes de gatear hasta la orilla de la cama y sentarse en el borde. "… pero eres viejo."dijo con cierto tono de reproche. Matsuri se apartó, caminado en círculos mientras se frotaba las sienes. Luego de unos cinco minutos de silenciosa histeria, Matsuri recobró la postura, intentando encontrar una respuesta lógica a toda ese sinsentido. Volteó a verlo, _Nimura_ continuaba con la vista clavada en él. "¿Qué ocurrió?"preguntó al fin Matsuri con calma. Furuta lo observó sin decir nada, bajó la vista, reparando brevemente en la entrepierna del hombre. "De acuerdo… ¿por qué estabas cubierto de lodo?" reformuló la pregunta, intentando no sonar tan demandante. Aquel nuevo enfoque pareció funcionar, Furuta volvió a mirarle para decir con voz trémula "… ¿En verdad eres tú?". Matsuri lo miró sorprendido. Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios, sacudió la cabeza suavemente y esbozó una tenue sonrisa "Esa es mi línea… "dijo acomodándose las gafas. "Pero… ¿cómo es…? Si en realidad eres Ma-… uhm, Matsuri. Si en verdad lo eres, ¿cuál es el nombre por el que te llamo la mayoría del tiempo?" le interrogó con el ceño fruncido. A Matsuri le hizo cierta gracia la actitud del menor "Ma-chan" respondió cruzándose de brazos. _Nimura_ pareció titubear y segundos más tarde dijo " ¡Aún así! No te creo, tal vez- "paró abruptamente al tiempo en que se llevaba una mano a la frente. Se quejó en voz baja, frotándose los ojos. Ahh, el dolor de cabeza no se iba del todo. "Recién tomaste el medicamento contra la fiebre, no puedes esperar a que los síntomas se vayan tan pronto."comentó arrogante Matsuri al ver a _Nimura_ respirar algo agitado. El más pequeño lo miró fulminante. Aquello había sonado bastante convincente, justo como Ma-chan.

Se miró los pies descalzos y pronto se sujetó el borde de la camisa del pijama. Todo era tan extraño y al mismo tiempo tan familiar. Aquel hombre le recordaba tanto a Matsuri; era mayor, claro, pero podía ver a Ma-chan en él. Sus gestos, la forma en la que se acomodaba los lentes, el modo en el que expresaba su consternación por lo que ocurría, la forma en la que hablaba… Nimura se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Si aquel hombre era Matsuri, si lo era… volvió la vista a él. Era tan alto y ancho. Fornido, incluso. Tan… grande. Sus ojos recorrieron la anatomía de aquella versión mayor de Ma-chan, haciendo una breve pausa en la zona de la pelvis... una vez más. Sentía el calor nacer de su cuerpo, las manos le hormigueaban, tal vez debido a la fiebre… tal vez. Desvió la mirada, fijándola en el buró junto a la cama. De pronto se sintió avergonzado al reparar en el hecho de que aquel hombre le había secado y vestido. Luego de media hora de _¿qué ocurre? ¿Cómo entraste?_ Y _¿quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí?_ , aquel hombre que decía ser Matsuri y con franqueza, sí, lucía exactamente como Matsuri pero con varios años más, el rubor acudió al rostro de Nimura. Aquella versión de Ma-chan realmente le parecía atractiva. Lucía tan arrogante, experimentado y maduro. Con ese aire altanero tan propio de Ma-chan y una espalda ancha que se miraba tan sensual. Sintió el rubor extenderse por su cara al cruzarle una perversa idea por la cabeza. Se llevó el pulgar a los labios con la intención de mordisquearse la uña, pero desistió al sentir la mirada de _Matsuri_ clavarse en él. Apretó los labios antes de decidirse a hablar. "… Olía a desinfectante y sangre."dijo a media voz, mirándose las manos. Matsuri comprendió al instante que respondía a las preguntas que le había hecho con anterioridad, así que se limitó a escuchar. "Simplemente estaba ahí… como si despertara de un sueño extraño. Yo simplemente… desperté ahí." Suspiró "No lo entiendo. No recuerdo nada antes de… sólo estaba en aquel sitio y luego oí a alguien acercarse y supe que debía salir de allí. Así que corrí. Afuera de aquel bunker o lo que fuera, no había nada excepto árboles y lluvia" elevó la vista haciendo contacto visual con Matsuri. "Creo que caminé por horas, no lo sé en realidad. Cuando encontré la carretera me colé en el vagón de carga de un camión…" la historia se prolongó varios minutos. Matsuri escuchó atento cada palabra, procesando minuciosamente la información. Había algo sobre el lugar que _Nimura_ describía con aroma a desinfectante que le sonaba familiar.

"… tenía frío y estaba sucio, por eso decidí tomar un baño en tu cuarto, pero cuando entré no reconocí la habitación. Es diferente… ya no es tu dormitorio, ¿cierto?" preguntó volviendo a evitar mirarlo. Matsuri no respondió, en su lugar le hizo una pregunta "¿Era un laboratorio? El lugar en el que de pronto te encontraste, era un laboratorio, ¿no?". Furuta lo pensó un momento antes de asentir. Matsuri apretó los labios. _Kanou_. El nombre de aquel individuo llegó a su mente. Allí estaba una respuesta lógica pero descabellada aún. Se cruzó de brazos, yendo y viniendo en línea recta, reflexionando, intentando comprender lo que pudo haber sucedido pero sobre todo, tratando de hacerse a la idea de que aquello sí era real. Era difícil, ¿cómo no serlo? El escepticismo en una situación de ese calibre era más que justificable. "… Digamos que te creo."comenzó sin dejar de caminar aquel circuito ansioso "Digamos que creo que eres Nimura...". "Soy Nimura."puntualizó frunciendo el entrecejo "el detalle aquí es si tú eres quien dices ser." Agregó desafiante "¿Cómo sé si eres Ma-chan versión adulta?". Matsuri se detuvo "Esa es una buena interrogante, ¿cómo sé si eres en verdad Nimura?" entornó los ojos sintiéndose ridículo. Su incredulidad crecía velozmente. "Dime algo que sólo _Nimura_ sepa.". Furuta torció la boca. La idea que antes había invadido su cabeza volvió. Sintió la cara arder; la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas. Por más atrevida que fuera, aquella sería la _única_ forma de saber si aquel hombre era _su_ Ma-chan. Decidió que el mejor curso de acción sería responder lo que le pedía y justo después lanzar el _ataque._ Se frotó las manos nervioso para luego acomodarse un mechón de cabello tras la oreja "… me gusta el que _sabe_ a piña." Contestó.

Fue como si le cayera encima un balde de agua helada. Habría continuado en aquel estado de shock de no haber sido por la versión de –sin dudas- trece años de Furuta, quien recogió las piernas y lo señaló acusadoramente con el dedo. "Pero yo no creo que tú seas el verdadero Matsuri. ¡Él nunca habría dudado de mí!" sintió las orejas escocerle igual que el rostro. Tragó saliva, seguro que lucía como un tomate, notaba el calor en toda su cara "A-así es. No creo que seas Ma-chan…" se mordió el labio, saboreando la expresión de Matsuri: era una mezcla entre enfado, confusión y perplejidad. Difícil de describir pero agradable de ver. " Pero si me muestras tu… um…"miró fijamente la entrepierna de Matsuri, sin percatarse de morderse el labio inferior mientras sus ojos se concentraban en aquel punto de la fisionomía del mayor. Desde esa distancia podía deducir que Matsuri lo tenía… Bueno, ahora que era un hombre adulto seguro lo tenía más grande. Lento, subió la vista para mirarlo directo a los ojos "… bueno, entonces podría creerte… ¡pero necesitas _enseñármelo!_ " finalizó ansioso. Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos. Nimura mantenía los ojos en los suyos, con la cara ruborizada y las manos jugando con el borde del pijama. Por su parte, Matsuri lo observaba pasmado. ¿Acaso le había pedido que se bajara los pantalones? Se acomodó los lentes aún sin necesitarlo, procesando la petición. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose contrariado, aquella era una de sus fantasías más depravadas que saciaba rememorando el pasado y ahora podía ser realidad. Chasqueó la lengua pasándose una mano sobre el cabello. "No." anunció quitándose las gafas para masajearse el puente de la nariz "Esto es ridículo."

"¡Tú eres el ridículo!" chilló el menor. Matsuri lo miró con fastido, logrando cohibir a Furuta. El silencio incómodo se instaló por unos escuetos segundos y cabizbajo, Nimura se levantó de la cama. " Yo... tal vez te creo un poquito… que seas Ma-chan" habló en un hilo de voz sin dejar de torcer el dobladillo del pijama " Um, pero tengo mis dudas...". Matsuri apretó la quijada, podía sentir como su zona baja entraba en calor. Aquella versión de Furuta era justo como lo recordaba a los trece. La desfachatez al pedir las cosas y el nerviosismo que lo invadía al intentar algo _nuevo._ Los negros ojos de _Nimu_ se posaron de nuevo en su pelvis. A Matsuri le cosquilleó la entrepierna, al parecer algunas cosas nunca cambiarían. Formó una sonrisa que borró en segundos antes de colocarse los lentes, Furuta ni siquiera notó el gesto, concentrado aún en mirarle la bragueta. Dio un respingo al ver las manos del mayor posarse en aquella zona que capturaba su atención. Furuta dirigió su vista al rostro de Matsuri, quien lo miraba con esa expresión tan suya, en apariencia dura pero desbordante de malicia que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Nimura sintió el peculiar hormigueo, el calor y la tensión en su pene. La mirada de aquel _Ma-chan_ era incluso más densa de lo que recordaba, resentía su deseo con más fuerza, lo hacía sentir extrañamente cohibido. Bajó la vista, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada e inmediatamente después un pequeño gemido de sorpresa escapó de sus labios al reparar en las manos de Matsuri frotándose por encima de la tela. Nimura se llevó el pulgar a la boca, apretando la uña contra sus dientes. Podía ver el bulto tieso y curvo atrapado en los pantalones del mayor. Se miraba enorme, grueso… tragó saliva, imaginándose de rodillas frente al hombre. _Ma-chan versión adulta, ¿huh?..._ Furuta se cubrió la boca, mordiéndose el labio inferior tras ella.

Al cabo de un minuto de caricias superfluas, Matsuri caminó hasta quedar frente a su invitado, que lo miraba con grandes ojos. Sintió el deseo de reír con sorna ante el bochorno del menor, pero dada la situación se contuvo y en su lugar se inclinó sobre la versión pre-adolescente de Furuta. "Siéntate." Ordenó contra sus labios. Nimura obedeció, dejándose caer sin romper el contacto visual, con el rubor quemándole el rostro y las orejas, bajando sus manos para ocultar su pene medio erecto. Las ansias por mirar bajo la tela crecían con cada segundo que Matsuri retrasaba lo inevitable. El saco a rayas cayó al suelo, seguido de la corbata. Nimura juntó las piernas, sintiendo la piel erizársele al sentir la pesada mirada del mayor posarse en él. La fiebre había casi desaparecido gracias al medicamento, pero el cuerpo volvía a quemarle con la misma intensidad. Su ansiedad se vio reflejada en un jadeo al observar a Matsuri desabotonarse los pantalones de diseñador con tortuosa lentitud. Apretó las manos contra la tela de la camisa que llevaba puesta al seguir con la mirada el cierre. La visión del bóxer gris oscuro le hizo apretar aún más las piernas, despertando sus pequeños pezones. El rechoncho pedazo que se marcaba bajo la tela de algodón le hizo salivar. La camisa le estorbaba y para su gusto, a la versión mayor de Ma-chan le sobraba mucha ropa que quitarse. Sin darse cuenta se relamió los labios a la espera de ver descender aquella prenda que mantenía prisionero el miembro erecto de Matsuri. Pese al bóxer, Nimura podía apreciar algunos detalles de su _juguete_ preferido. Era más rollizo, carnoso, en especial la cabeza. Volvió a tragar saliva apenas vio como los dedos de _Ma-chan_ tocaban el borde de los calzoncillos. Le parecieron minutos enteros ver la tela bajar, dejando al descubierto el voluminoso miembro rígido, venoso; Era como lo recordaba, enorme a comparación con la versión de dieciséis años que conocía, pero en definitiva el mismo falo vigoroso.

Pasó un trago de saliva por tercera vez, admirando con deleite aquel palpitante trozo de carne. Volvió a mordisquearse el pulgar, deseando con impaciencia el momento de pasar su lengua por el glande, saboreando la tierna carne rosa de esa zona. Se le hacía agua la boca con tan sólo imaginar sus labios repartiendo besos hasta la base para seguido succionar las bolas, apretándolas suavemente con los dientes. Su propio miembro ya estaba rígido, deseoso por ser atendido por las enormes manos de aquel Matsuri adulto. "¿Y bien?" la voz de Matsuri, varonil y cargada de erotismo le propinó una ligera sacudida en el cuerpo. Pensar que Matsuri se convertiría en aquel hombre de espalda ancha con una estilizada barba. Apretó los labios una vez más antes de encararlo, hallando la mirada de Matsuri sobre él; decir que aquel gesto no le excitaba habría sido una mentira descarada. "Bueno… hay algunas similitudes." mintió mirando hacia un lado, evitando mirarle a la cara. Matsuri entornó los ojos y ladeando la cabeza sugirió "Quizás el sabor pueda ayudarte a desvanecer tus dudas". Nimura devolvió su mirada al hombre para luego enfocarla en el objeto de su atención. "… Eso podría ayudar." accedió con voz trémula al tiempo en que estiraba una mano, alcanzándolo, rozándole con la punta de los dedos y luego envolviéndolo. Jadeó sin poder evitarlo al sentir el calor que emanaba, sintió a Matsuri respingar levemente, igual de excitado y ansioso que él. Nimura sonrió desinhibido y antes de arrodillarse frente a él le dedicó una mirada juguetona. Matsuri separó los labios para decir algo pero apenas sintió la hambrienta boquita de Nimura recorrerle, la mente se le puso en blanco. La lengua de la mini versión de Furuta se paseaba de arriba a abajo, trazando cada vena de su miembro, besando y succionando la cabeza hasta hacerle temblar las piernas.

No le entraba en la boca, Masuri la tenía tan gruesa que no podía tragar más abajo del glande. Razón por la cual usaba ambas manos para acariciarle, jugando con sus testículos, frotando la base en medio de la succión. Pronto sintió el sabor del presemen mezclarse con su saliva; era menos espeso que el esperma y su gusto menos intenso. Apartó su boca un momento, creando un hilo de saliva espesa. Volvió a los besos húmedos, repartidos por todo el largo y ancho, masajeando la base con firmeza mientras su izquierda se concentraba en dar suaves golpecitos con el índice al extremo goteante. Poco después se concentró en la cabeza, usando su lengua para jugar con el fluido viscoso. Podía sentir a Matsuri temblar con cada caricia en el lugar correcto. Soltó una risita traviesa antes de ponerse sus labios contra el costado del glande, frotándolos suavemente como si se tratara de un bálsamo. Matsuri gruñó por la bajo al sentir la boca de Nimura atraparle de nuevo, haciendo círculos con la punta de la lengua alrededor de la cabeza. La piel se le erizaba cada vez que se detenía a lamer el _frenillo_ , aquel punto tan sensitivo que nadie parecía prestar atención y Nimura explotaba con hábil maestría. Jadeó ante una nueva oleada de placer invadirle el cuerpo, provocada por la mirada de Furuta mientras retomaba la succión a ritmo con el movimiento de su mano. El Furuta de veinticuatro años era mejor usando la boca, no había dudas… pero ver la adorable versión menor de edad lamerlo con tanto entusiasmo y entrega… los ruidos húmedos de su boca al sorber los fluidos de ambos, incrementaba su libido y lujuria de sobremanera. Todo ese tiempo había logrado contener el orgasmo pero luego de aquella libidinosa mirada del infante, Matsuri supo que no lograría reprimir el impulso por tomarle de la cabeza y empujar su miembro hasta la garganta. Con manos temblorosas lo tomó de los hombros, apartándolo con gentileza. Nimura lo miró confundido; respiración agitada, saliva escurriéndole de la comisura de los labios. Matsuri tragó en seco al notar un delgado hilo de espesa _saliva_ colgar de su miembro. Las ganas por hacerlo tragar su esperma crecieron exponencialmente. Apretó los dientes obligándose a olvidar la idea, si iba a terminar sería adentro de ese pequeño cuerpo.

"Recuéstate y separa las piernas." Dijo al tiempo en que se desabotonaba la camisa. Furuta rió quedamente, subiendo a la cama de un brinco. " _Ma-chan_ , ¿me lo haces también?" pidió dejando expuesta su erección. El rubor apareció en segundos, propinándole un aire erótico y travieso. Matsuri sintió su miembro latir con fuerza. Verlo levantarse la camisa y obedientemente abrir las piernas noqueó su razón. "Se siente tan bien cuando me lames, ¿sí?".Aquella última línea pareció resonar dentro de su cabeza como un sórdido eco, nublando sus sentidos. Se abalanzó sobre él, oyéndolo reír divertido, percibiendo su inquietud y anhelo por tocarlo. La lasciva expresión en su rostro al momento en que le recorría con la lengua de la rodilla a la pelvis, el gemido ahogado al sentirlo envolver su miembro. La dulce reacción de echar la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos apretados y la boca abierta, liberando una profunda exhalación. Lo próximo que llegó a sus oídos fueron los ruidosos jadeos de Nimura. La respuesta honesta ante la felación fue justo como la recordaba: arqueaba la espalda, se retorcía, le tomaba del cabello con las manos y lo llamaba entre gemidos. La voz de Nimu cedió en volumen, mientras le revolvía con una mano los cabellos al mayor con la otra se cubría la boca. La presión que ejercía la boca de Matsuri, la forma en la que usaba su lengua para derretirlo y hacerle flexionar las temblorosas piernas a cada la de su cabeza. Gimió audible al sentir los labios de Matsuri posarse en la punta, para segundos más tardes tomarlo entero. Elevó la pelvis sin darse cuenta, entregado al momento. "Maaa-chaan~" gimió con voz quebrada, sintiendo el calor recorrerle el cuerpo. Con Matsuri lamiéndolo de aquella forma tan apasionada, clavándole los dedos en los muslos y obligándole a separar de nuevo las piernas, era difícil no perder la cabeza con todas esas placenteras sensaciones. Sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle la espalda, el calor subirle hasta los oídos. Fue como si el sonido de pronto desapareciera y su piel se recubriera de una película de sudor. Encogió los dedos de los pies al tiempo en que atrapaba entre sus manos las costosas sábanas de satén "Ma-chan, Ma—ahh, ahhh, voy a-, ¡ahh!"

El sabor del esperma le llenó la boca. Sintió el cuerpo de Nimura sacudirse en medio del orgasmo para luego relajarse entre sensuales jadeos. Matsuri se separó, escupiendo una pequeña cantidad de semen contra su palma "Eso fue rápido."bromeó quitándose los lentes empañados, arrojándolos en la cama "Oh, no. Ni lo pienses. Nada de dormir" le advirtió, llevándose la mano a las nalgas del menor "Esto recién comienza, _Nimu_."le oyó balbucear una negativa antes de usar como lubricante el fluido corporal, frotando la yema de sus dedos contra la apretada entrada. Nimura movió las caderas, intentando alejarse "No, no, espera- ¡hmmph!" se cubrió la boca con ambas manos al sentir el grueso índice del hombre entrar abruptamente. El segundo dedo no tardó en seguirle, moviéndose a la par con el otro, separándose y alcanzando su punto bueno. Se removió inquieto, moviendo las caderas al compás de los dedos. Cada vez que Matsuri los separaba y giraba, sentía la necesidad de gritarle que detuviera esa deliciosa tortura. Notaba la fiebre regresar poco a poco ante el desgaste físico, pero por mucho que quisiera descansar, su lujuria lo ó el calor concentrarse en su rostro de nueva cuenta, haciéndole escocer las mejillas. Una mezcla de jadeo y gemidos lo superó al sentir la intrusión de un tercer dedo. El ojo derecho le cosquilleó poco después de que los tres dedos golpearan su próstata, obligándolo a apretar las manos contra sus labios. Los ojos se le abnegaron en lágrimas, aquello se sentía tan bueno. Ladeó la cabeza, echando un vistazo al pulsante pene de Matsuri. Se relamió los labios, notando aún el sabor de sus jugos, observando el brillo pastoso en la venosa erección. Dejó caer las manos a los costados, sin importarle ya cuán ruidoso podía llegar ser. La sensación de los dedos en su interior lo enloquecía, más ahora que comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad, insertándolos más profundo y violento. Revolvió las sábanas con las manos y pies, ruidoso y suplicante. Pese a la sensibilidad por haberse venido hacía casi nada, la excitación y el placer sólo iban en aumento.

Matsuri detuvo su labor, reparando en el ojo derecho de Nimu. Una pausa momentánea en la que pasó de la sorpresa a la dicha. "… Por supuesto." Murmuró para sí con malicioso goce. Una perversa sonrisa se hizo de sus labios al apreciar la pupila roja envuelta en negro en el sonrosado rostro de la mini versión de Furuta. "Ma-chan…" musitó recuperando el aliento con el cuerpo cubierto en sudor. El pijama se le pegaba a la espalda y pecho, dejando al descubierto una de sus rosadas tetillas erectas. Matsuri se inclinó sobre él, depositando un beso sobre su lunar. "Buen chico, Nimu. Ahora sólo relájate" dijo con voz ronca, bajando hasta su cuello y darle un par de sensuales mordidas. Nimura, extenuado, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, meneando las caderas. "Ma-chan" repitió a modo de súplica. Matsuri soltó una risita nasal y al instante sacó los dedos sin molestarse ya en dilatar la entrada correctamente. No tenía por qué sufrir más la espera, podía hacerlo ya, desgarrarle las entrañas si fuera necesario. Nimura lo observaba tendido en la cama, derramando sensualidad por cada poro de su piel. Su frágil y pequeño cuerpecito en aquella pose obscena, la lujuriosa expresión fácil en su rostro… Matsuri se incorporó sin perder más tiempo, arrojando los zapatos por los aires. El pantalón, junto con el bóxer bajaron al mismo tiempo y quedaron tendidos al pie de la cama. "¿Qué opinas ahora?"preguntó subiendo a la cama al tiempo que le sujetaba una pierna. Nimu se dejó hacer, sonriendo pícaramente. "No lo sé…" dijo pasando la lengua sobre su labio superior "… no pude probar tu leche, así que no estoy muy seguro de que seas mi _Ma-chan"_ argumentó separándose las nalgas con ambas manos "Aunque… mmm, podría salir de dudas si la pruebo por aquí~". Matsuri entornó los ojos, apoyando su miembro contra el trasero de Nimura. Apenas sentirlo, Nimu comenzó a mover las caderas, inquieto, ansioso. "Vaya niño más travieso…"

Gruñó excitado, metiendo algo brusco la cabeza. Nimura apretó los dientes al sentir el ancho de aquel pedazo de carne invadirle. Era más grueso en definitiva, su impaciencia le había jugado en su contra esta vez. Algo así de enorme no entraría, no, de ningún modo. "Sólo relájate" dijo apremiante Matsuri mientras le separaba aún más las piernas. Ardía un poco y ejercía más presión que los dedos de Ma-chan pero se decidió a intentarlo. Respiró hondo, rememorando las veces que Ma-chan lo había hecho gritar su nombre en diferentes posiciones. La incomodidad seguía allí, debía relajarse más, desearlo más pero todo intento se vino abajo al sentir la violenta embestida. El aire se le escapó de los pulmones. Dolía. Dolía mucho. Con las manos, atrapó los hombros de Matsuri, enterrando los dedos tan fuerte como pudo. "Du-duele, eso duele… " gimoteó en voz baja sin atreverse a moverse. Las lágrimas se le escurrían sin poder evitarlo. Matsuri las lamió sin remordimiento. "Shhh, pronto se sentirá mejor. Sólo aguanta." Dijo fingiendo darle importancia, repartiendo besos por su rostro lloroso. "Eres un imbécil… bastardo… uhh, duele…" lloriqueó ladeando la cabeza mientras más lagrimas brotaban. Matsuri rió tenue, antes de atraparle el lóbulo de la oreja y juguetear con él. Aquella simple acción excitó al menor. Subió, besando cada parte de su oreja, susurrándole halagos y frases sucias. "… como la primera vez, ¿lo recuerdas?" Nimura jadeó al sentir una de las manos de Matsuri acariciar su pene; arriba, abajo, arriba otra vez y con el pulgar le frotaba delicadamente el frenillo; estremeció al sentir a la par de aquella acción, una suave mordida en el hélix de su oreja. Gimió ante ambos estímulos. "Estás apretándome~" comentó Matsuri contra su oído. " _Ahh~…_ ¿Sí?" Nimura le soltó los hombros para atraparle el cabello. Su mano se sentía tan bien~ y la manera en la que acariciaba y besaba su oreja era igual de bueno. "Esa vez dijiste que querías mi gruesa y caliente…" pausó su dialogo, invitándolo a continuar. Nimura gimió, entregado a sus caricias, percibiendo el calor esparcirse por todo su ser ante cada variación de la mano de Ma-chan. Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a mover sus caderas. El rubor acudió a sus mejillas al recordar de lo que Matsuri hablaba. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa al tiempo en que enredaba los dedos en el pelo del mayor. " … tu gruesa y caliente verga, Ma-chan" soltó con voz ronca, jadeando justo al final. Matsuri lo encaró, acercando sus labios a los de él " ¿Quieres que te llene con mi _leche_?". Nimura se relamió, aventurándose a apretarlo con las piernas. Se quejó débilmente ante la incomodidad que aún le causaba tener todo ese pedazo de Matsuri adentro, pero empezaba a acostumbrarse. Aumentó el movimiento de caderas con la mirada fija en la de Matsuri, a lo que este respondió moviéndose despacio. Aquello resultó ser lo que necesitaba. Verlo a los ojos mientras movía su culo y su interior apretaba su gordo y rígido miembro era tan estimulante: lo calentaba. Antes de darse cuenta le había dado un travieso mordisco a los labios de Matsuri. Lo sintió aumentar la cadencia de su pelvis. Furuta contuvo un quejido, aún dolía. Apretó los labios, enfocándose en su propia erección, la cual Matsuri acariciaba con hábil maestría. Resopló excitado, gozando de aquellas sensaciones. Matsuri elevó una ceja, notando su grado de excitación "Parece que te has acostumbrado al grosor…" sonrió con malicia. Nimura entornó los ojos a la vez que le sujetaba el rostro con sus pequeñas manos, apretándole un poco más con las piernas "Ma-chan… _ahh_ … Quiero que me cojas duro, Ma-chan. _Mmm_ ~, quiero que me llenes con tu verga gorda y dura~".

Eso fue suficiente. Sin más, Matsuri se abalanzó por los suaves y pequeños labios de su perdición, tomándolo por sorpresa. Metió su lengua, invadiendo cada rincón de la boca de Furuta, explorando con ímpetu, saboreándolo. Para Nimu era complicado estar a la altura de tan sofocante beso. Su Ma-chan adulto era más experimentado y hábil ahora que la versión adolecente. Su vigor y técnica distaban mucho de lo que conocía. La manera en la que su lengua y la suya interactuaban, la forma en la que acariciaba su paladar, todo en aquel beso era perfecto y excitante. Sintió de nuevo esa oleada de calor presagiar el climax y tan pronto sus gemidos rompieron el beso, Matsuri paró de masturbarlo. "Voy a hacer que te vengas con tu culo" declaró con perverso deleite antes de embestirlo con brusquedad. Lo sintió estremecer violentamente en medio de un audible gemido. Nimu sintió las piernas flaquearle, le temblaban al igual que los brazos. Aquella estocada se había sentido- "¡ _AHHH_!"… tan buena, había dolido pero con cada nueva embestida su cuerpo reaccionaba mejor. Matsuri la tenía tan grande que cada vez que lo penetraba, su miembro dado justo contra su próstata, haciéndole gemir como poseso. Cerró los ojos, gozando de la deliciosa fricción. "Estás… tan caliente por dentro, _mmm, ahh_ …" masculló el mayor, sujetándole las caderas " y me aprietas tan fuerte _, hmmpf… ahhh_ ….tu culo es tan estrecho, _uhrg…_ ". " ¡Ma-chan! ¡Ma-chan! ¡Ahhh, ahhh! ¡Se sien- ahh! ¡Tan bueeenoo!" Furuta se abrazó a su cuello, logrando trenzar sus piernas sobre él " ¡Me-me encataaahh~! ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh no paresss!". Nunca antes había sido tan escandaloso en el sexo, aunque eso podía ser debido al tamaño del pene que le perforaba las entrañas. Ma-chan adulto era tan varonil y ardiente, tan atractivo~… y su venoso trozo, caliente, rico~… "No puedo ver tu cara" oyó decir súbitamente a Matsuri. Abrió los ojos de par en par al ser estrellado contra el colchón, con las manos de Ma-chan sujetando sus muñecas. "Sí… justo así." dijo relamiéndose los labios y acto seguido arremetió con fuerza, metiendo hasta la base de su palpitante hombría. Nimura arqueó la espalda en medio de un grito ahogado. Fue como si una potente descarga el recorriera desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, haciéndole cosquillear hasta la lengua. Lo sentía, el rechoncho pene le llegaba más profundo, rozando por más tiempo su punto _G._ Encogió los dedos de los pies, bajando las piernas pero manteniéndolas flexionadas. Babeaba, notaba la saliva caliente escurrirle por el mentón. Su voz era una mezcla de sonidos impúdicos, dignos de una estrella porno y su cara debía lucir increíblemente obscena.

Matsuri se regodeó ante semejante visión. Sus oídos se deleitaban con aquella sinfonía impúdica, orquestada por un Nimura menor de edad. Aquella descabellada escena, concebida sólo en sus más pervertidas fantasías, justificaba todas las agresiones y desplantes que la versión legal le había hecho y haría. "Eres mío, ¿no es así? Sólo te gusta el sabor de mi pene, de mi semen. ¿Te gusta así?"gruñó sintiendo las paredes carnosas apretarlo con más fuerza "Nimu, tú eres sólo—ahh, mío". "¡S-sí!, ¡Ma-chan! ¡Ma-chaaan~! ¡ahh! ¡Só-sólo el tuyo! ¡Mmmph~!". Le liberó las manos, para asirle las piernas, levantándoselas y empujándoselas al frente intensificando la fricción. Jadeó ruidoso, apretándole los muslos antes marcarle los dedos. El estrecho trasero del menor lo estrujaba vigorosamente "Uhg, Nimu… voy a- ¡ahh! ¡Estás tan apretado-¡mmhh!". Un segundo después, sintió el pequeño cuerpo bajo él vibrar. Furuta arrojó la cabeza a un lado, enterrando el rostro contra las sábanas. "¡Ma-chan! N-no puedooo ahhh, no puedo máaass, ¡hyaaahh!". Nimura alcanzó el clímax, su esperma se regó sobre su abdomen desnudo y sudoroso, manchando una pequeña parte del arrugado pijama. Respiraba agitadamente, sintiendo que el aire le era insuficiente, la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y a doler. La enfermedad volvía a abrazarle. Matsuri se percató de ello, sin embargo se negó a detenerse. La presión en su pene era tanta que casi dolía estar dentro del pequeño. Jadeante, paró de moverse. Permitiendo que su pervertida musa tuviera un descanso luego de correrse tan fuerte. "No… no pue…do… ahh~, no más…" confesó con voz atropellada, casi en un susurro. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado.

Tragó saliva, aquello sólo había conseguido el efecto contrario en él. La empatía llanamente no figuraba en las emociones que la sensual súplica había despertado en Matsuri. Sabía que se había sobrepasado; su _Nimu-Nimu_ estaba enfermo, hacía poco le había administrado algunos antibióticos, su cuerpo no había terminado de asimilar el medicamento y aun así había cedido ante su lujuria para abrirlo de piernas y cogerlo enérgicamente. Tendría que sentirse culpable pero no. Tras el minuto que se le antojó eterno, retomó el ímpetu, haciendo gritar a Nimura ante una nueva arremetida. "¡E-esperaaahh! ¡ahh! ¡No, basssta! ¡Uhgg!" imploró intentando alejarse. Matsuri fortificó el agarre de sus caderas, impidiéndole separarse. Una especie de alarido salió de Furuta cuando Matsuri le levantó las caderas al tiempo en que estimulaba su próstata. Sintió que estaba por perder la conciencia. Sus oídos se llenaban con el sonido húmedo de aquel miembro entrando y saliendo de su caliente agujero, el golpeteo de las bolas de Matsuri contra sus nalgas. Sacó la lengua, jadeante, derramando saliva como lo haría un perro. Matsuri se inclinó para besarle, chupando su lengua sin pudor. Nimura respondió tirando de su cabello, al tiempo en que le mordía la boca con perversa sensualidad "Cerdo egoísta…" enunció con enronquecida voz antes de lamerle la nariz "… _Mi_ Ma-chan." Matsuri jadeó audiblemente, excitado ante el inesperado comportamiento del menor. Lo vio estirar los brazos por encima de su cabeza, atrapando entre sus manos las sábanas para retorcerlas con ferocidad. Nimura gemía ruidoso y su agujero volvía a ceñirse firmemente alrededor de su vibrante erección. Soltó un gemido ronco al embestirlo con más fuerza, haciéndole gritar. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo. Lo sentía. Las paredes de Nimu estrujaban su rígida y palpitante erección. Sintió el cuerpo entero arder, el calor explotar en su miembro y regarse por el resto de su cuerpo, alcanzándole los oídos y ensordecerlo por milisegundos. En medio de aquel delicioso caos, percibió a su pequeño Nimura tiritar. El semen caliente le llenaba más profundo. Su interior palpitaba alrededor del enorme pene rollizo de Matsuri. Dejó caer las piernas, presas de tenues espasmos. ".. tan bueno…" murmuró respirando pesadamente, al tiempo en que sentía a Matsuri salir de él "… repi… tamos en la ducha..."agregó antes de desvanecerse.

... **FIN. (?** )


End file.
